


A Letter to Superman

by SolidSnakePlissken



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: All Star Superman, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, DC comics - Freeform, Depression, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidSnakePlissken/pseuds/SolidSnakePlissken
Summary: It’s just a simple story about a letter to a certain man of steel





	A Letter to Superman

**A Letter To Superman**

**By Solid Snake Plissken**

One sunny morning in Metropolis, Superman decided to visit P.S 42. The students were given an assignment to write a letter to Superman and Superman would choose that kid’s letter and spend the day with them. One kid in particular was Elliot Stilman, Eliot was a quiet and very to himself kid, he lived in the Suicide Slums in the south side of Metropolis and didn’t talk about his home life, his acedemics were slipping and he would come to school with bruises. Once every kid finished their letter, the teacher gave it to Superman where he would promise to read it later because he had to fight Metallo again. So Superman read….and read….and read…..till he got to Elliot’s letter,

“Dear Mr. Superman,

My Name is Elliot Stilman, I’m 8 years old and I live in the Suicide Slums. I have a little sister and a big brother named Susie and Aaron, my mommy stays at home all the time while my daddy works in the factory. My daddy would drop us off at school despite being angry all the time, daddy drinks a lot and gets angry a lot. Daddy has hit me, Aaron, Susie and Mommy, when my teachers see the bruises I have to say I fell down the stairs or tripped on something. I don’t like being at home, I like to stay at the arcade because when I’m at home I feel like I want to die. On my day with Superman, I would want a day away from home.

Sincerely,

Elliot Stilman.”

Superman has a lot of letters to pick from but he chose Elliot’s specifically. Superman flew to the school and to pick up Elliot for the day with Superman. Elliot saw Superman and had to look up to him, but Superman smiled and went on one knee to face him,

“Hi Elliot, are you ready for your day with Superman?”

“Yes Superman Sir…” Superman chuckled,

“Don’t be formal Elliot, why don’t you call me by my real name, Kal?”

“Ok Kal.” Elliot said smiling despite missing some teeth. So Superman showed Elliot how it feels to fly, went to the arcade to play video games together despite Elliot beating Superman since Superman didn’t know how to play well and even had lunch with him. Superman decided to bring Elliot home, during that walk Superman said,

“Hey Elliot?”

“Yes Kal?”

“What time does your daddy get off work?”

“At 6:00….I don’t like when he comes home from work...he’s always angry when he comes from work.”

“Don’t worry Elliot, I can fix that.” Superman said. So they went to Elliot’s house in the project housing complex, Superman met Elliot’s family and sat for dinner waiting for Elliot’s dad. Elliot’s dad came in and sounded angry,

“Myra! That dinner better not be-“ he stopped himself once he saw Superman sitting in the table,

“S-S-Superman?!”

“Hello….Liam is it?”

“Y-Y-Yes?” Elliot’s dad was shaking and scared, he was sweating because everyone knew the things Superman can do, some people are scared of that. But Superman, despite all the powers he had, he just smiled,

“Your wife made a lovely lasagna, you should try it. It's really good.” Elliot’s dad was confused but he sat down and Superman ate with Elliot’s family. Superman finished his food and when everyone finished their food, in supersonic speed he washed all the dishes and sat back down. 

“Mrs. Stilman, can you and your children leave the room, I’d like to talk to your husband alone.”

“Oh...ok.” Said Elliot’s mom, she led the kids to the room and closed the door. But the walls were so thin you can hear their conversation,

“Look Superman, if it’s about what I do? I’m sorry, I promise to stop hurting my family!”

“You can say it, but the people who raised me here, my Ma and Pa always told me ‘A person can always change once you find the root of their problem.’ Why do you hit your family?”

“Because I come stressed from work and I just want a peaceful household with good food.”

“I can hear your heartbeat Mr. Stilman, you are hiding something, let me ask you a different question instead. Have you felt what your kids felt? That fear and panic from someone who’s supposed to guide them on the right path? Someone that they look up to, love and cherish yet all they get is violence in the end? Or even your wife, they all feel defenseless and weak...your son Elliot wants to commit suicide...now answer me this sir, have you ever felt like them before?” Elliot’s dad stayed quiet and looked down,

“My own father...used to do the same to us...he was a miner and he would come home and hit me and my siblings everyday for not doing anything but living….”

“Then why let your family experience that? You are not your father Mr. Stilman, he is not in you and you are not born with hate. Hate only stops when you make it stop, the cycle that your father started can stop right now with you, so it doesn’t continue to affect your kids which would then possibly affect generations. Generations of hate never go anywhere but trouble, and you wouldn’t do that to your family?” Elliot’s father began crying out of sadness

“Let your tears be a sign of you being a changed man, for you to end the cycle of hate.” Elliot, his siblings and his mother came outside and hugged his father, they were all crying but Superman was smiling happily, 

“Thank you Superman, for everything. Kids, dear, I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done...I promise I’ll change and things will get better here.”

“They better, I have super hearing after all.” Superman laughed at his own joke. Right when Superman was leaving, Elliot’s mother stopped Superman,

“You could’ve just beat the fear into him but instead you talked him out of it? How?”

“I believe that everyone is capable of good deep down, it just takes some searching. Everyone, take care.” Superman waved and left the house. As for Elliot, things did indeed get better, his father stopped hitting his family and later got a very good job for Wayne Enterprises, they moved into a nice home and Elliot’s schoolwork improved and he had the dream to be a cop. How do I know that? Because I’m Elliot Stilman Superman, I’m writing this to you because this one memory changed my life and gave me something bright and hopeful in my life. I know you aren’t here anymore, you died last week defending the city from that gray bony creature, but the world hasn’t forgotten what you’ve done for it. Despite all the powers of some type of god, you never stopped protecting people, you never ignored a person or a child, you would try to relate to people and help them because at the end of the day you are human. You weren’t raised on your planet, you were raised here by amazing people, I’m sure your parents must be proud that you died defending and living with their beliefs. Their beliefs gave us all hope and a brighter future, and despite you being dead, your lessons and beliefs live on with us, it will continue till we make the world a better place because that’s the world that you helped build and would love to see someday. Let’s make sure you can view this from wherever you are Superman.

Sincerely,

Elliot Stillman, age 14


End file.
